Project Perfection
by Pyro'sPrincess
Summary: She was beaten and battered. He was a lonely outsider. When these two souls cross paths will he help her discover her hidden past and the truth of her origins? Rated for some violence and language. People this is my first fanfic i've posted on the inter


This fanfiction takes place in the five years between DragonBall and DragonBallZ.

**DisClaimer:** **Akira Toriyama owns everything Dragonball/Z related. I own my original characters. I'm not making any money off this. Hope that's good enough.**

**Chapter One:** Rescued

"The meeting of two personalities is like the meeting of two chemical substances; if there is a reaction both are transformed."

-Carl Jung

In the forest runs a scared girl. Battered and bruised she runs on a broken ankle. Her pursuer is close behind. Her pursuer is none other than her father! The girl is Paige Micheals. Her father, Peter Micheals, abused Paige many times during her seventeen year life. Paige's mother had died when she was very young because she was sick, or so Paige always thought. After discovering two journals, one being her mother's and the other being her father's, she discovered that Peter Micheals had actually beaten Michelle Micheals to death. Why? She hadn't discover that. She had only read that much before her father found her reading his journal. Her mother's journal was dedicated to some 'Project Perfection'. Peter discovered what Paige was doing. He was beating her when she ran away. She was running for dear life. She was certain if she was caught she'd be killed. It was getting dark. She felt a few rain drops on her face. The longer she ran the harder it rained. Thick mud puddles were forming everywhere. Blinded by fear she stepped in one. She fell into the mud puddle. Gashing her left arm on a rock. Too weak to remove herself from the mud she yelled with every bit of strength she had.

"PLEASE! DON'T!" she yelled. It was useless. She was certain that death came closer with every step Peter took. At this point she wasn't sure what was happening or anything. She was still screaming but didn't know it. So certain thar death was closer with every step he took. When he's less then ten feet away from her a tall, dark figure appears between her and her father. A glowing ball is in his hand. He moves his hand up to his face. He looked like a monster!

"If you were smart you'd be running." he said simply. Her father turned and ran in the opposite direction. The being turned on her. "I won't hurt you." He picked her up. Then she fell unconcious. She awoke in a daze. The events of the previous night began to sank in. She was in someone's house. Not really a house. It had a roof and was lifted of the ground. It didn't have walls. She was in a bed. Slowly she got out of it. Her body was in worse shape than ever before. It was then that she noticed her ankle was in a splint and her left arm wrapped up. A hand touched her shoulder. Turning around she screamed. It was the green man from the night before. The man or whatever he was was brought to his knees covering his ears.

"Please. Stop." he begged. She stopped immediatly.

"Who are you?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"My name is Piccolo. I don't know what you remember-" he began.

"I remember you saving me. My name's Paige. Sorry about the screaming." she said.

"No problem. I've had worse reactions. You should take it easy. You're in pretty bad shape. Most of your minor cuts and bruises are already healed. But your ankle and arm are still pretty bad." he told her. After she got a few more questions out Piccolo insisted that she rest. She obligied to his wishes. She found it easy to sleep back into a dreamless sleep. Later that night, after Paige had awoken after a few hours, her and Piccolo were sitting by a fire.

"That man. Why was he after you?" Piccolo asked.

"It's a pretty long story. Are you sure you wanna hear it?" she asked. He nodded.

It changes to a flashback scene. Paige walks into her father's room. It smells of smoke and beer.

"Good he's out. Probably at the bar." she muttered. When she turned to leave she notived to books on she dresser. One was open. The other closed. The open one was written in her father's hand writing. The other had written on it "The Journal of Dr. Michelle Micheals Project Perfection". She wanted to read her mother's but her eyes ran over her father's and the words 'she's dead' caught her eye. She started reading the page from the top. It read

"I told her I didn't want that thing!!! She wouldn't listen!!!! I tried to make her see that I was right, but she wouldn't have it!! But no!!! She had to keep that failed experiment!!! She could of just forgotten about "Project Perfection"!!! Now it's over...SHE'S DEAD!!!"

She back away from the book as if it were speaking lies.'Her dad killed her mom? It can't be true! No! It's not!" she thought frantically. She backed into the wall and crouched down. Her father was tough and mean and sometimes abusive, but he'd never kill someone. What was this "Project Perfection"? Everything was jumbled in her mind. Her fear taking over. Just then her father walked in. He looked from the dropped journals to Paige who was in a heap on the floor.

"You bitch!!! What the hell did you read?!!" he yelled. He grabbed her and flung her against the wall. "No more!!! No longer will I have to put up with you and your shit!!!" He grabbed a beer bottle and made to hit her with it. She moved out of the way. It smashed and a piece of broken glass cut her face deeply. Peter's foot flew into her side, knocking her over a chair. There was a loud and painful crack. She had broken her ankle. She somehow managed to get to her feet. She moved so when her father swung at her again he'd fall (she could tell he had been drinking) and she could room for the door. So when he lunged he tripped and she ran. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle she ran for dear life. She kept running know her father wasn't far behind. She tripped.

"And that's when you showed up." she finished.

"Do you know anything about this "Project Perfection"?" Piccolo asked. She shook her head.

As I said before this is my first fanfic that i've posted on the internet. Please go as easy as possible. But if it really sucks butt tell me.

Pyro'sPrincess


End file.
